SwapSwap (AskGus)
The Original Swapswap And canon version of Swapswap both belong to Bonehead5977 on Deaviantart https://bonehead5977.deviantart.com/ all credit to him for the creation of the AU AskGus's SwapSwap is an AU where the personalities of every character is flanderized. Changes General Change # Many people are referred to what they would be in Underswap. For example, Sans would be referred to as "THE MAGNIFICENT SANS!" # Each character has harder/easier fights due to their flanderization. Character Changes *Frisk is a male. He is more interactive with the characters than his Undertale counterpart and in general, more fun. *Flowey will try to kill you on your first entry, however, his Undertale counterpart is slightly similar, as he will try act pretty dumb on occasions but will still try to be ya friend for about ten seconds. *Toriel will do anything to stop you leaving the RUINS, she is also extremely depressed about the situation recurring in the underground. She is extremely careful about Frisk and will refuse to take their hand away from hers. *Napstablook is a male. He attempts to make the human go away and begs for peace. He will never attack you as he never feels like it, he also views himself as a useless scum that should not exist as somebody roaming the afterlife penultimately having crippling depression. *Sans is extremely lazy and only sometimes speaking in one-word-sentences. He also mentions lots of other Alternate Universes. He is so lazy, he doesn't think that three-week breaks are long enough. *Papyrus attempts to capture the human using remotely hard puzzles and extremely enthusiastic behavior. He is so ambitious, his dialogue is usually rushed without you having to do anything. He acts very cute often using the two fingers over eye technique. *Undyne will kill Frisk almost making Water Flood a death-run-like area. Undyne is extremely vicious often having her attacks much more on-point than her Undertale counterpart. She will try her hardest to kill the human by running up to you and stabbing a spear through your spine, some may call this insane, some may call this normal down in the underground. *Alphys is very shy often crying interrupting her dialogue and running from any situation, this makes VolcanoIsland an extremely difficult due to her often not calling the human. She will constantly text you, however, you don't have to stop every time she does. Similar to her Underswap counterpart, she makes explosive things, don't worry, no cliche's. *Mettaton will do anything to get a remote bit of spotlight and will shout so loudly, the set can shake like the normal cliche is. He will do anything to kill the human from watching a clock to a space segment without a helmet. He is extremely fabulous in his EXE form, which is the form of several PC games as a bullet hell. *Asgore is extremely friendly when you come across him, he even invites you to his kitchen for a grand cup of tea and a biscuit. He will destroy all buttons except fight and item because he is convinced that he deserves no mercy. Environmental Changes * Waterfall is renamed Water Flood. * Hotland is renamed VolcanoIsland. Story Long ago, two races ruled the earth, monsters and humans. One faithful day, they became allies and thought several armies together. Soon, a new ruler joined the group and began war against the two species, the humans won the war and sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. What was this magic spell? A switched personality... Many years later, a human, formerly known as Frisk fell into the UNDERGROUND not looking where they were going. And then began the day of SwapSwap... Character Gallery SwapSwap Flowey.png|SwapSwap Flowey SwapSwap Napstablook.png|SwapSwap Napstablook SwapSwap Sans.png|SwapSwap Sans Category:Switch Up